


Cruel

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Cross My Heart [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Blood, Hints of heavy abuse, M/M, This is not Happy, but only mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

Fenrir Greyback was not a pleasant man. In fact, he was downright unpleasant. He had all the qualities of all the worst people in history - greed, violence, anger. He was selfish, and possessed a fierce desire for power for power's sake. He wanted to cause fear in others just by passing and little else. He did not want a _comfortable_ life. He wanted pain - or, more specifically, he wanted to inflict it on others.

And Harry Potter was beautiful, and kind, and if Fenrir had been a better man he might have softened for him, become a better person, seen the error of his ways and all that rot.

Except he wasn't.

Maybe he was in love, but then again maybe those were only the mental ramblings of a stupid romantic who could only stand to see affection where there was only possession, who had to fool themselves into making this beautiful. It didn't matter, because even if Harry was the only person he had ever cared for on this godforsaken planet, he was still also the person he desired the most.

And, unfortunately, to be desired by Fenrir meant to be _hurt_ by Fenrir.

And really, he was just cruel. He didn't feel a twinge of guilt in his heart whenever he saw the young man flinch, or pain when Harry felt pain. He didn't experience some foreign, novel need to comfort when he saw Harry cry. Sympathy was a distant concept, reserved for soft-hearted and sentimental fools, and whatever else Fenrir was, he was never a fool.

No, Fenrir merely hurt, and laughed at the pitiful whimpers, and licked the tears and blood in ecstasy. He would keep Harry, and nobody else would ever touch him. He would break him, until the boy was so completely _his_  that there was no memory of a time before Fenrir, no thoughts that didn't revolve entirely around the beast that both he both loved and feared - his salvation and simultaneous torment. Until there was nothing but Fenrir, Fenrir, and more Fenrir.

And maybe then he would allow Harry - sweet, gentle, _broken_  Harry - to see the sun again.


End file.
